


The Intervention

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18637498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Let's Ride #16 (Neon RainBow Press, 2012)





	The Intervention

"Gentlemen, I trust I am not tardy for our intervention?"   

"'Bout time, Ezra.  Buck here's chompin' at the bit." 

"Well Mr. Jackson, even in this dust laden municipality appearance should be considered."

"Exactly my point, boy's making a big mistake.  Huge!"

"Now Buck, settle down.  JD's capable of making his own decision." 

"Reckon Chris is right, Bucklin.  Kid knows his own mind." 

"But us being more knowledgeable like…it's our duty to guide him.  Isn't that right, Josiah." 

"A wise man once said…" 

"Gentlemen, it would appear to be a moot point." 

"Ah Hell!" 

"Hey, guys.  Like my new hat?"


End file.
